


Codicia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: ¿Acaso ya tenía suficiente?





	Codicia

Aun era de noche, pero Inui no se molestó en prender la luz mientras se levantaba con movimientos torpes.

El cansancio, producto de sus previas actividades, lo invitaba a regresar a su cama y volver a caer en un sueño inquieto, sin duda gracias a la falta de costumbre de tener que acomodarse junto a alguien más ―al menos los datos indicaban que la probabilidad de que esa fuese la razón era mayor al sesenta por ciento.

Pero de hacerlo olvidaría algún detalle, tal como las otras veces ―las posibilidades de eso disminuían en un treinta y dos por ciento, si es que nada ni nadie lo distraía antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de anotarlos; pero estaba claro, por sus previas experiencias y los datos obtenidos en estas, que las posibilidades de que tuviese tanta suerte eran demasiado bajas como para siquiera considerar dejarlo para después.

Conteniendo un bostezo, tanteó su mesa de noche hasta dar con el marco de sus gafas y se dirigió de inmediato a su escritorio, tiritando y repasando una y otra vez los hechos, mas no examinándolos.

Esa era la última fase, la que debía hacer con su mente clara y cuando las posibilidades de una interrupción fuesen menores al veinte por ciento.

Inui entrecerró sus ojos, queriendo acostumbrarse lo más pronto posible a la semioscuridad reinante, y una vez encontró su libreta y un esfero cualquiera comenzó a escribir mecánicamente en una hoja que estaba en blanco, sin realmente fijarse en el papel o en sus trazos.

Ya estaba acostumbrado y confiaba que ni la somnolencia actual lo llevaría a escribir algo que no entendería después. Por algo siempre conseguía tomar apuntes claros, aun cuando veía los más impresionantes partidos y trataba de adquirir la mayor cantidad de información posible durante estos, para evitar así la necesidad de recurrir después a las grabaciones.

—¿No tienes ya suficiente? —La pregunta lo sobresaltó y al distinguir la figura de Fuji en su cama, apoyado en su brazo, seguramente sonriendo -con diversión o con resignación o alguna otra emoción, aun carecía de la información suficiente para poder predecirlo- se alegró de, esta vez, haber recordado -inconcientemente- ubicarse a la suficiente distancia para impedir que el prodigio le quitase sus gafas y el esfero y lo interrumpiese así de continuar registrando todos los datos de su encuentro.

Ajustando por reflejo sus lentes con su mano izquierda y deteniendo la derecha por un segundo, pero dejando que la punta del bolígrafo continuase rozando el papel, consideró la pregunta.

¿Ya tenía suficiente? Según sus datos -la cantidad de estos y las altas probabilidades de que aun careciese de información vital- y según su propia curiosidad, la respuesta era la misma.

—No.


End file.
